Zoe's break
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Zoe goes on a break with an old friend
1. Chapter 1

As Zoe left the ED to go on her break she said goodbye to her boyfriend Max and took one last look at the ED before she left for her break. She didn't actually know what she was going to do on her break but she knew she would think of something. At first she thought she could visit her mum in Liverpool but then again she hadn't seen her since she started working at Holby, they did call each other but that often ended up in arguments. Zoe was about to leave when she heard a familiar voice, she turned around and was shocked to see who it was.

"Linda", Zoe said.

Linda and Zoe hugged each other, they hadn't seen each other since Linda's leaving party so it was a surprise she was back in Holby. After the hug Zoe just stared at Linda.

"What are you doing back", Zoe asked.

"Came to see you", Linda replied.

"I'm going on a break", Zoe replied.

"Why", Linda asked.

"This new girl Connie she's after my job", Zoe replied.

"How's going on a break going to help", Linda asked.

"I don't have to see her face", Zoe replied.

"Fair enough", Linda replied.

Zoe drove Linda back to her house and Zoe poured Linda a cherry coke while she did some tidying. Linda turned Zoe's TV on while she waited. After Zoe had finished she sat on the sofa next to Linda and they had a catch up. All of a sudden Linda had an idea of what Zoe could do on her break from the ED.

"You could go on holiday", Linda said.

"But where to", Zoe asked.

"Spain", Linda replied.

"Linda since when have you seen me in a mini skirt or shorts", Zoe asked.

"Where your dresses", Linda replied.

"Ok", Zoe answered.

Zoe and Linda went to book the holiday and paid half the amount of money each disprite Zoe offering to pay it all three times. Once the holiday was booked, Zoe went home and packed her things. Zoe put her cigarettes in her hand luggage but she had to leave her lighter behind. Zoe got into a taxi with Linda and they drove to the train station. They had just missed the Liverpool train so had to wait another hour and a half.

"Only us", Zoe said.

Zoe and Linda brought a coffee from the cafe and Linda also brought a packet of crisps. They paid and then sat in the waiting room, it was silent except from Linda eating her crisps. Zoe got bored of waiting she just wanted to board the train. The hour and a half was going really slowly and it felt like forever. The train finally arrived and Zoe and Linda got on and found seats. Linda sat by the window and Zoe sat next to her. They had to wait five minutes before the train started moving. Zoe had her suitcase above her and her bag on her lap while Linda did the same.

"I can't wait to see your house", Zoe said.

"You'll get a surprise then", Linda replied.

Zoe giggled as Linda just looked at her, the train stopped at a stop and more people got on the train. The next stop was Liverpool. They got off the train and into Linda's car. Linda drove to her house as Zoe looked very excited about going to Linda's.


	2. Chapter 2

Linda and Zoe arrived at Linda's house and her parents were waiting outside to see if Zoe was actually real. Zoe got out of the car and looked at Linda because their was two people standing outside of her house. Linda sighed and then looked at Zoe. This moment would have came as soon as they entered the house anyway.

"Zoe meet my mum and dad", Linda said.

"Hello I'm James I'm Linda's dad because I'm a male", James said.

"And I'm Elizabeth, Linda's mother because I'm a lady", Elizabeth said.

"Your a lot more real than we imaged", James said.

"Am I", Zoe asked.

"Yes we thought you were made up", James said.

"He did, I had actually imagined you, your a lot taller than I imagined", Elizabeth said.

"Am I", Zoe asked.

"I always imagined you sitting down", Elizabeth replied.

Zoe looked quite scared and Linda was so embarrassed about her parents. They entered Linda's house to find a whole gallery of pictures of Linda growing up. Linda stared at her parents as when she left it was a mixture between her and Denise. Zoe just looked at all the pictures very confused and wondering what she had come to.

"Would you like a drink", James asked.

"No I'm fine", Zoe said.

"Go on have a drink", Elizabeth replied.

"Leave Zoe alone", Linda replied.

"Has your woman problems arrived", James asked.

"Dad", Linda replied.

"Can I have a cigarette", Zoe asked.

"Sure, we'd rather you do it in the front garden as Britney and Joe play in the back", Elizabeth said.

Zoe went for her cigarette while Linda just sat their awkwardly she was embarrassed by her parents behaviour and the way they have been around Zoe. Linda sat and waited for Zoe while her dad decided to go and cook the dinner. Zoe came in and she saw James topless. She looked at Linda as he put the apron on. Elizabeth continued to smile at Zoe.

"Darling why'd you take your top off", Elizabeth asked.

"I'm hot", James replied.

"His hot", Elizabeth answered.

Dinner was served and Zoe was sitting next to Linda, she sat down and watched what they usually do which is help their self's to whatever they want. Zoe started to help herself while Elizabeth started a conversation with everyone at the table.

"My mother has a boyfriend", Elizabeth said.

"Grandma's eighty", Linda replied.

"She's back with Mr Newton", Elizabeth said

"His a nutter", James said.

After dinner Elizabeth went to get the strawberry crumble and James got excited. Elizabeth dished his bit out and then Zoe's, then Linda's and then her own she went back and got the custard to put over the crumble. Linda went and showed Zoe her room where she was staying so Zoe could put her things in there. They then went down stairs.

"Where you going then", Elizabeth asked.

"Spain", Linda replied.

"Have you packed everything", Elizabeth asked.

"Yes", Linda replied.

"And teddy, you can get really upset when you loose teddy. She cried for hours when she lost him once", Elizabeth said.

"I was five", Linda replied.

It got late and Zoe went outside for one more cigarette before bed and then went to bed. Linda was already asleep and her parents were watching her. Zoe got into her pajamas and went to sleep. The next morning Elizabeth cooked boiled egg and toast for breakfast and then helped the girls put their suitcases in the car. Zoe and Linda then got in and James drove them to the airport. Once they arrived Linda and Zoe got out of the car and so did Elizabeth and James, they both kissed Linda multiple times while Zoe just watched. Linda was finally free and Zoe and Linda entered the airport.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoe and Linda got on the plane and they waited for the plane to leave for Spain. Linda had brought her book for the way there while Zoe had nothing as she assumed she'd be talking to Linda for the whole flight. The plane got going and Zoe just sat their annoyed with Linda. Zoe was getting bored and couldn't wait to get there as the plane was making her feel a little sick. After what seemed like a long two hours Zoe and Linda arrived in the Spanish airport. They went though and got on the coach.

"Where we going", Zoe asked.

"Our hotel", Linda replied.

The coach started to move and Zoe and Linda gazed out of the window watching everything they went past. The coach stopped at some villa's and a few people got off who the man called. The coach then got moving again. Linda turned the air vent on where her and Zoe were sitting so they would be cool for when they got to their hotel in Benidorm. They stopped again and the man called out their names. Zoe and Linda got off and went inside, they were then shown to their room.

"Wow", Linda said.

"It's amazing", Zoe replied.

Linda looked out of the window and saw a huge swimming pool which she couldn't wait to go in. Zoe looked out as well but felt awkward as all the women were wearing bikini's and she'd brought a swimming costume. Linda looked around the hotel room, they didn't have much just a sitting area, a bathroom and a bedroom with two beds.

"Linda don't take too long in the bathroom in the mornings I need to use it too", Zoe replied.

Linda looked at Zoe and then giggled making Zoe laugh as well. Linda sat on the sofa and Zoe sat next to her. They were watching some TV but didn't understand any of it because it was all in Spanish. Linda looked at Zoe.

"Zoe I don't know any Spanish", Linda said.

"Well we won't get far with just hola", Zoe replied.

Zoe and Linda both laughed. They had settled into their hotel room quite quickly. They decided to rest for the first day and then have fun on the rest of the days. Zoe and Linda decided to check out the beds. They laid on them and were in comfort they were so comfy. Linda had the left bed and Zoe had the right bed. As it got late Zoe and Linda went down stairs for dinner. They didn't actually know what they had but it did taste nice.

"Well whatever that was it taste nice", Zoe said.

"Yeah it did", Linda replied.

Zoe went and got desert for herself and Linda she picked up two strawberry crumbles and then poured custard on them both and then paid. She then walked back to Linda and they ate the crumble. After the crumble they went up to their hotel room and put their pajamas on. Linda brushed her teeth and then Zoe did. They then sat together and started talking. As the hours went quickly Linda and Zoe decided it was time for bed.


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning Zoe and Linda decided to go down to the swimming pool. Zoe was wearing her black swimming costume and Linda was wearing her pink bikini. Linda got in while Zoe just stood there and watched her. Linda stood up in the pool and looked at Zoe.

"Come on its fun", Linda said.

Zoe got in the cold water and went over to Linda who smiled at her. Zoe doesn't really like swimming but if Linda does then she felt she didn't have much choice. Zoe got out and sat on a seat she'd put hers and Linda's towel on and just watched Linda have fun. Zoe smiled as her friend has a natural beauty to her, something Zoe thinks she doesn't have. Zoe sat there doing her make up making it clear she wasn't going back in.

"Zoe", Linda said.

"I'm not getting back in", Zoe replied.

"Ok", Linda answered and swam off.

Linda shrugged and went for a swim while Zoe watched her. Zoe thought to herself how she often ends up watching Linda. Linda got bored after a while so both Zoe and Linda went back into the hotel. Zoe dried Linda's hair and then brushed it. Zoe was worried about hurting Linda as her hair is quite curly.

"Thanks", Linda said.

Zoe and Linda then got changed. Zoe put on a blue sun vest with some white skinny jeans and sandles and Linda put on a pink sun vest, denim shorts and sandles. They left the hotel at about four thirty PM.


	5. Chapter 5

First the girls went to burger king and Zoe ordered a cheese burger and chips with a coke and Linda got a double bacon cheese burger with chips and a coke. Linda found a table while Zoe paid. Zoe then came over with the food and went back for ketchup and barbecue sauce.

"Thanks", Linda said.

"Your welcome", Zoe replied.

A little later Zoe and Linda went on their night out to a Spanish club. Loads of men were looking at Linda while Zoe just watched. Zoe had brought herself and Linda a drink and they sat together and drank them. As the night went on Zoe remained seated while Linda was dancing on the dance floor. As Zoe watched Linda came back over for a sip of her drink and sat with Zoe for a while.

"Who are they then", Zoe asked.

"Benny and Diego", Linda replied.

"They seem nice", Zoe replied.

"They are and so sexy, Benny has a tan and a perfect six pack", Linda replied.

Zoe smiled as Linda got back up to see Benny and Diego. Zoe sat there thinking about why no one ever wants to dance with her anymore, they all like her best friend Linda but never want to dance with her. She thought maybe it was how drunk she got once and ended up falling of a toilet cubicle wall but then wondered how would so many people know about that. Her next conclusion for it was her age, Linda is younger than her by three years so that could also be something to do with it. Zoe looked up she couldn't see Linda anywhere.

"Maybe she went toilet", Zoe said to herself but suddenly realised Benny and Diego had gone as well.

In the toilets Benny and Diego had dragged Linda into the toilets and took her hand and made her touch them. They then pinned her to the ground and raped her. Linda felt terrible, she never thought the men she'd met would actually rape her. Linda came out of the men's toilets and took her bag from Zoe and stormed out. Zoe went after her, Zoe couldn't run that well due to her smoking habit and Linda had ran off. Once Zoe eventually caught up with Linda she entered the hotel room to find Linda crying on the bed. Zoe walked over and sat on the bed.

"Leave me alone", Linda said crying.

"Now you and me both know you don't want that", Zoe replied.

Linda sat up and looked at Zoe. Her tearful eyes sort of upset Zoe because Linda is her best friend and now she's in tears and unless Linda tells Zoe what's wrong Zoe feels helpless. Zoe took Linda in for a hug, Linda rested her head on Zoe's shoulder.

"What's wrong hun", Zoe asked.

"They raped me", Linda answered crying.

"They did what...how dare they", Zoe replied.

Zoe left Linda crying as she went to tell the police what had happened, luckily for her they could speak English so it was handy at this point. Zoe spotted them coming out of the club as the police went after them. She went back up to her room where Linda had wiped her tears and was sitting on the bed with her knees to her chest. Zoe smiled at her as soon as she came back in and Linda got up and gave her a proper hug.

"How you feeling", Zoe asked.

"A little better", Linda replied.

"That's good", Zoe replied.

Zoe hugged Linda and,then they both went to bed. Zoe stayed up for a while checking on Linda making sure she was alright. Zoe soon fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Zoe and Linda went to the beach the next day, but Linda was still shocked over the recent shock of being raped. Zoe tried her best to cheer her friend up but nothing seemed to work. They sat watching the sea while Linda looked at her feet. Zoe gave Linda a half smile. Linda was worried about what had happened to her.

"You came here to have fun", Zoe said.

"But I'm not having much fun", Linda replied.

"Come on", Zoe said.

Zoe went and looked at postcards so she could choose one to send to everyone at the ED. She also choose one for Linda's parents as Linda was just standing outside. Zoe came out after paying and they went to their hotel room to write the postcards. After writing them Zoe and Linda then posted them and went back to the beach. They found a spot and sat down in it and Linda put more suncream on with Zoe's help.

"Zoe", Linda said.

"Yes", Zoe asked.

"I'm scared", Linda replied.

"Don't be", Zoe replied.

"Ok", Linda answered.

Zoe got up and brought a large portion of chips to share with Linda she asked for them wrapped and then went and sat back down with Linda and they ate the chips. Zoe smiled as Linda ate them as this morning she didn't want to eat any breakfast because of how scared she is since last night's rape. Zoe tried her hardest to try and get Linda to understand but it didn't work much.

"Linda", Zoe said.

"Yeah", Linda replied.

"Are you ok now", Zoe asked.

"I'm getting better", Linda replied.

Zoe smiled and ate more chips. After they'd finished the chips Linda put the rubbish in the bin and walked back over. As soon as she sat down Zoe put her arm around her and Linda gave a half smile which made Zoe smile.

"Getting happier then", Zoe replied.

"Yeah", Linda replied.

Zoe and Linda went back to the hotel and sat in their room and watched everyone outside from their window. Zoe smiled at Linda.


	7. Chapter 7

Zoe and Linda went shopping later that day and went in loads of shops. Linda loved a pink Spanish dress she found but she was much more comfortable in her sun vest and mini skirt. As they walked on they entered an icecream parlour and both had chocolate icecream. They ate the icecream and then decided to go back to the beach and have a rest for a while.

"You ok", Zoe asked.

"Legs ache a bit", Linda replied.

"Zoe", Nick said which was a familiar voice to Zoe.

"Nick", Zoe replied.

"How are you", Nick asked.

"I'm good", Zoe replied.

Nick sat next to Zoe making Linda a little upset. Linda didn't say anything but she was scared Zoe would go off with Nick as they'd previously had a relationship before and it's well known Nick would move on from Yvonne. Linda just sat and watched them have a catch up and not once did Zoe mention she was with Linda.

"I'm still here you know", Linda said.

"Sorry Linda, you can join in the conversation as well", Zoe said.

"Your talking about your past together", Linda replied.

Nick looked at Linda as she looked to the ground. It was obvious Linda wasn't ready to be around men just yet. Even though she knows Nick and knows he'd never hurt her on purpose she was still scared of men. Linda got walked off with Zoe watching.

"Linda", Nick said but she just walked off.

"She's been raped, I think she's uncomfortable with you being around", Zoe said.

"Is she alright", Nick asked.

"She's getting better", Zoe replied.

Nick and Zoe hugged and Nick gave Zoe his mobile number so they could keep in touch, Nick was more interested in Zoe checking on Linda than talking to him all day.


	8. Chapter 8

Linda woke up the next morning with a sharpe pain in her stomach and couldn't really move that well due to it. This didn't go unnoticed by Zoe who noticed her friend in a lot of pain. Zoe felt Linda's head and she was boiling. Zoe sat with Linda for a while and then made her comfortable but Linda only wanted to get up again. Linda was shaking as she got up and got some always towels for periods out of her bag and went to the toilets. Zoe stood outside just in case Linda lost her balance and fell. Linda came back out and Zoe walked her back to bed.

"Zoe", Linda said weakly.

"Yes", Zoe replied.

"Go have fun I'll be fine on my own", Linda said.

Zoe didn't really want to leave Linda as she couldn't stand up due to period pains. She looked at Linda falling asleep and sighed. She text Nick and met him outside the hotel.

"No Linda today", Nick asked.

"She's ill", Zoe replied.

"Is it because of the rape", Nick asked.

"No she's on her monthly", Zoe replied.

"Oh", Nick replied.

"Need painkillers", Zoe said.

Nick got some paracetamol out of his pocket and broke a whole two lines off and gave it to Zoe so she could give one or two to Linda a little later. Nick and Zoe walked along the beach and then sat together but Zoe kept looking to her right because it felt weird without Linda being there as it was Linda's idea to come to Spain. Zoe and Linda were going to watch the entertainment tonight but now as Linda's ill they aren't.

"Zoe", Nick said.

"Yeah", Zoe replied.

"I love you", Nick said.

"Nick I can't", Zoe replied.

"Why not", Nick asked.

"I'm dating a man called Max his a porter at Holby ED", Zoe replied.

"Oh", Nick replied.

Zoe felt bad for letting Nick down but she loves Max and that's why she brought a special postcard for him. Nick and Zoe hugged and then went their separate ways which turned out the same way as they both went into the shop. Zoe brought herself and Linda a cheese roll while Nick brought a drink of water.

"See you tomorrow maybe", Nick said.

"Yeah", Zoe replied.

Zoe went up to her room where Linda was asleep, she smiled at her friend and ate her roll leaving Linda's on the bed. Linda woke up and looked at the roll and then at Zoe eating hers. Linda then ate the roll and laid back down and chucked the covers off.

"You too hot", Zoe asked.

"Yes", Linda replied.

Zoe gave Linda the paracetamol and a bottle of water and Linda then laid down again waiting for the paracetamol to work. Zoe sat on her bed and smiled at Linda.


	9. Chapter 9

Back in the ED Zoe's postcard had arrived and Charlie read it first in his head and then went out of his office and told them about the post card.

"We have received a postcard from Zoe", Charlie said.

"What does it say", Max asked.

"Dear everyone at the ED I am having a fantastic time in Spain it's hot but the food is so nice. I'm having so much fun and the best part is I get to catch up with Linda...remember her Linda Andrews anyway got to go lots of love Zoe and Linda", Charlie said.

"Who's Linda", Rita asked.

"An amazing nurse I wouldn't be here without her", Robyn replied.

"She was a good nurse", Charlie replied.

Connie didn't look too impressed with the postcard unlike everyone else. Connie just walked off but everyone else ignored her as they weren't bust or anything. The first patient came in and everyone got ready.


	10. Chapter 10

Zoe met Nick for lunch and as Linda felt better she tagged along too. They went to burger king as they were already sure of what they wanted if they went there. Linda found the table and Nick offered to pay for everyone. Zoe sat next to Linda as she just looked at Zoe.

"What", Zoe asked.

"You know I'm not that keen on Nick", Linda said.

"Yeah I know you and him never got on but he gave you paracetamol", Zoe replied.

"Dunno why he didn't like me", Linda replied.

"People just weren't used to you when you came, everybody wanted Tess in the job which I honestly didn't really think was fair as theirs nothing wrong with having a go", Zoe replied.

"When you took over Nick no one complained", Linda replied.

Zoe didn't know what to say, she knew Linda was right and obviously Linda didn't understand why people were picking on her when she first came to Holby ED. Zoe looked for Nick and the queue was massive so she couldn't see him but she knew he was round about the middle near the front of it.

"How's your new job", Zoe asked.

"I quit", Linda replied.

"Why", Zoe asked.

"Everyone kept bullying me, they called me names, some would even hit me for no reason", Linda replied.

Zoe was left speechless, how a place of work could treat an employee like that. No way would anyone get away with that in her ED. Nick came over with the food and wasn't used to both Linda and Zoe being silent. Nick sat down opposite them and looked at them both.

"What's wrong", Nick asked.

"Linda was treated badly at her new job", Zoe replied.

Nick just sat there, it made him realise how unfairly he had treated Linda while he was clinical lead as he did sort of make it clear that he didn't like her. Nick gave Zoe her cheese burger, Linda her double bacon cheese burger and he left the whopper for himself. They started eating as Nick looked at Zoe and then thought now would be the time to apologise for the way Linda was treated while he was clinical lead.

"Linda", Nick said.

"Yeah", Linda replied.

"I'm sorry about the way you were treated when you first came to Holby ED that's not how we usually treat people", Nick said.

"The only people who liked me were Zoe, Adam, Tess, Big Mac and Noel", Linda replied.

"I'm sorry", Nick replied.

Nick felt bad as Linda is only human and everyone basically isolated her from themselves. Only a few people liked her and once they got used to her they had realised how nice she is. Nick smiled at looked at Zoe.

"Imagine if Linda had never given clinical manager up and I'd had you as clinical lead I'm not sure how many meetings we'd miss", Nick said.

Zoe giggled as Linda didn't really get it but that's what made Nick and Zoe such a great couple as they would often laugh together.


	11. Chapter 11

Linda and Zoe had a girly night in where they had fun and talked about boys. They had a laugh and Linda couldn't stop hiccuping making Zoe laugh even more. Linda held her breath but that didn't work she just fell over when she hiccuped instead. As funny as Zoe found it she still checked to make sure Linda is ok. Linda drank some water and that got rid of her hiccups.

"That's better", Linda replied.

"But your funny when you squeak", Zoe replied.

"Zoe", Linda said.

Zoe continued to giggle laid on the bed, Linda knew Zoe was only joking but she was still annoyed with her. Zoe stopped laughing and felt she had upset Linda by laughing at her hiccups. Zoe looked at Linda and then sat on the end of Linda's bed.

"I'm sorry", Zoe replied.

"Are you", Linda replied sounding annoyed.

"I never meant to upset you", Zoe replied.

Zoe then sat on her own bed and looked at Linda. Nick unexpectedly came to there room. Zoe answered the door but it wasn't a good time for him to be round. Nick had flowers for Zoe but Zoe had a problem with taking them. She thought it was romantic but she still goes of with Max Walker.

"Nick", Zoe said.

"I brought you flowers", Nick replied.

"Linda suffers from hayfever", Zoe replied.

"Oh right", Nick said awkwardly.

Linda got up and went to see who was at the door, she was surprised to see Nick but the flowers made her hayfever come and she kept sneezing. Nick felt bad as now Linda had itchy eyes as well as a mild period pain. Linda's eyes were watering and Nick left the flowers outside someone's room and walked in.

"Sorry Linda", Nick said.

Linda didn't say anything back, Zoe was trying to make her comfortable as Linda didn't have her hayfever tablets on her. Nick felt bad and tried helping but the pollen smell on Nick's top wasn't helping.

"Nick just leave", Zoe said.

Nick left and Zoe felt bad, she knew she still had feelings for Nick but she also loves Max. She goes out with Max and as much fun he is his younger than her while Nick is older and more experienced than Max with girls. Zoe looked at Linda who had fallen asleep, she put her head in her hands and didn't know what to do. She couldn't just dump Max for Nick. Zoe suddenly remembered something, when Nick left he never said where he was going. Zoe text Nick to meet her later that night.


	12. Chapter 12

Zoe went and met Nick outside the hotel, it was a little awkward at first so Zoe lit a cigarette and then waited for Nick to speak first. After five minutes he spoke.

"Zoe", Nick said.

"When you left Holby where did you go", Zoe asked.

"I brought a villa here when Yvonne was alive I was going to take her to live here", Nick replied.

"Oh", Zoe replied.

Zoe went back to Nick's villa and he made her an ice cold lemonade and then they had a proper catch up. A little later Nick took Zoe into his room and they had sex with each other and they slept with each other. Zoe woke up smiling and so did Nick. When he made her egg on toast she suddenly realised what she had done.

"Zoe you ok", Nick asked.

"Yeah", Zoe replied sounding unsure.

Zoe went to the bathroom and a tear slid down her face, she couldn't believe how unfaithful she'd been to Max and the worry she'll put Linda through when Linda wakes up and finds she's gone missing. Zoe couldn't stop thinking about Max. Now that Nick lives in Spain Max has to be the one but to Zoe she always thought Nick Jordan was the one. Zoe wiped her tears and flushed the toilet making it look like she used it before washing her hands and going out. She ate the breakfast Nick provided but knew she had to get back. zoe got a text from Linda. Zoe picked up her phone and read the text shutting her eyes first.

_to Zoe_

_From Linda_

_Zo where are you I woke up and you were gone in fact it doesn't look like your beds been slept in please Zo where are you_

_Linda xx_

"Who was that", Nick asked.

"Linda", Zoe replied.

Nick looked at Zoe and half smiled at her while Zoe still felt bad. She left Nick's villa and went back to her hotel room where she assumed Linda had gone down for breakfast. After half an hour Linda came back up and stared at Zoe.

"You worried me", Linda said.

"I'm sorry", Zoe replied.

"Where were you", Linda asked.

"I was at Nick's villa", Zoe replied.

Linda knew it, she knew as soon as Zoe saw Nick Jordan she'd start ditching her for him. Linda sat on the bed upset as she thought Zoe would now leave her for Nick. Zoe sat next to her to try and reassure Linda Zoe had come with her to have fun.

"Linda I came here with you as your my best friend", Zoe said.

"Am I or is Nick your new best friend", Linda replied.

"Linda I know your upset but please don't be like this", Zoe replied.

Zoe wasn't sure whether to tell Linda what happened last night or not as she felt bad enough because she had sex with Nick while she's going out with Max who she knows would wait until she returns for sex and not do anything with any of his ex's. Zoe took a deep breath and looked at Linda.

"I'm sorry it won't happen again", Zoe replied.

"What exactly did you and Mr Nick Jordan do", Linda asked.

That was the question Zoe had been dreading, she didn't want to tell Linda but she also knew she couldn't hide it forever as she'd still feel really bad about what she had done to her boyfriend Max. Zoe paused as she looked at Linda.

"Well", Linda said.

"We had sex and I slept with him", Zoe said.

Just saying it made Zoe feel bad about Max, she also felt bad because while Linda is still recovering from the rape, Zoe went and slept with Nick. Zoe was positive to make things right but she wasn't too sure how to. Zoe sat on the sofa and sighed.


	13. Should I pick Nick or Max (Zoe pov)

**Zoe's Point Of View**

Nick Jordan or Max Walker who do I pick. I'd like Nick as we have so much history together but I can't just stay in Spain as poor Max will be heart broken and I don't want that either. What have I done, how am I meant to choose out of Nick and Max I love them both. Nick's more experienced in sex but Max is sweet and kind and I know I wouldn't hurt him but if he finds out I slept with Nick he will be deverstated and then everyone will find out just like what happened to Fletch and Tess. I can't bare everyone knowing and Connie will feel the need to remind me all the time about that mistake as well as all the others.

I like Nick and Max but as much as I want Nick I think I have to stay with Max. I don't want to but . Can't just stay in Spain forever, I'm the best doctor Holby has unless you ask Connie then the big headed girl thinks it's her when it's not which is why she's not getting her hands on clinical lead. I took over that job from Nick. Why does Nick Jordan have to make everything so complicated.

Max is my current boyfriend, his sweet, kind, my toy boy. He smokes so my smoking habit doesn't bother him. I love him but I still haven't told him I'm infertile which I really should tell him. I love Max we go out together but we act about sixteen like we're two naughty teenagers but if I'm honest I'm getting a little old to be doing that now.

Nick even though he doesn't like my smoking habit or me getting drunk he tried to change me for the better and it was working, I don't go out as much. Yes I once went out with Linda and we treated a fourteen year old drunk but you have to agree Nick Jordan is so sexy when he is angry. His so experienced in girls and he knows how to treat a lady right. His charming, kind and best of all he understood when he found out I was infertile. I was scared about his reaction as he really wanted a family but he was fine with it. That's true love and Nick Jordan is a great kisser and great in bed.

Who do I pick, Nick Jordan and let Connie take over the ED or Max and crush her dreams of becoming clinical lead. If only I knew who to pick it would be much easier.


	14. Linda's Point Of View

**Linda's Point Of View**

Me and Zoe have been best friends ever since I joined Holby ED she was one of the only people who made me feel welcome the others were Tess, Adam, Big Mac and Noel.

Zoe went off with Nick knowing ever since the rape I've been scared to be on my own all the time. I will forgive her but she knows how much the rape upset me. Sometimes I think Zoe can't help herself when it comes down to men but honestly I think it's because she still likes Nick.

He keeps being nice to me I dunno why as when I first started Holby ED he would hardly let me in his office, if I walked in for something I'd always get this.

"your meeting isn't until five"

I think she's just got a school girl crush on Nick Jordan and it'll never work because Nick lives in Spain, Benidorm and Zoe lives in Holby.


	15. Chapter 15

Zoe was still in dilemma over what to do about the Nick and Max situation, she didn't know who would be the right person her head said Nick while her heart was saying Max. Linda wasn't being much help as she was more interested in going to the beach than who Zoe loves.

"You love me now come on", Linda replied.

Zoe just went with her, she knew there wasn't much she could really do. They sat on the beach and Zoe hoped she wouldn't see Nick but it wasn't exactly that easy, Nick was on the beach and Zoe started to wish she'd never come to Spain with Linda then she had never seen Nick and slept with him behind Max's back. Zoe looked at Linda who was eating an ice cream, that night she was supposed to be there having a girly night and morning with Linda not ssneaking off sleeping with Nick. The thoughts kept running through Zoe's head, making her feel a little weak.

"Zoe", Linda said.

"What", Zoe snapped.

Linda got up and walked away, Zoe never meant to snap it was just the heat of the moment. She couldn't see Linda anywhere so Zoe just went back to the hotel room. She opened the door with hope to see Linda so she could apologise for snapping but Linda wasn't in there. Zoe began to worry about her friends whereabouts, she tried calling her but Linda didn't answer.

"Come on Linda", Zoe said.

This wasn't really like Linda just to walk off and Zoe was desperate to apologise to Linda about snapping. As it got later Linda still hadn't returned making Zoe worried. Zoe went out looking for her but bumped into Nick instead.

"Not now Nick", Zoe said.

"It's not now Bernead actually", Nick replied.

"What", Zoe questioned.

"You alright", Nick asked.

"No, I accidentally snapped at Linda and now she's gone missing", Zoe replied.

"More time for us then", Nick replied.

"She could be in danger", Zoe replied.

"There are Spanish doctor's", Nick replied.

"I'm dating Max", Zoe said.

Zoe walked off to try and find Linda but she wasn't having much hope at finding her. Zoe sat down and felt really bad because she couldn't find Linda. All of a sudden Linda walked over and put her arms around Zoe.

"Linda", Zoe said.

"I'm sorry", Linda replied.

"No I'm sorry, I'm sorry I snapped at you", Zoe replied.

Linda had a cut on her lip which didn't go unnoticed by Zoe, Zoe and Linda walked back to there room and Zoe sat Linda down and then looked at her cut lip. Luckily her lip didn't need stitches.

"What happened", Zoe asked putting her arm around Linda.

"I was punched", Linda replied.

"Who by", Zoe asked.

"No idea", Linda replied.

Zoe hugged Linda as she rested her head on Zoe's shoulder.


	16. Chapter 16

Zoe and Linda's friendship was getting stronger again after the recent events which made both Zoe and Linda happy. They decided just to stay in the hotel all day to resolve their differences and become best friends again. Linda sat on Zoe's bed and Linda smiled as they started talking.

"I'm sorry", Zoe said.

"I'm sorry too", Linda replied.

"Boys should never come before you, you could have been seriously hurt", Zoe said.

"I don't want to talk about that night", Linda replied.

"Ok hun", Zoe replied.

Linda and Zoe hugged and then they went down for lunch where they both had a sandwich, packet of crisps, chocolate and a milkshake to drink. After lunch they went back up to there room and both sat on Zoe's bed.

"I'm sorry for acting like a school girl when it came down to boys", Zoe said.

"It's ok", Linda replied.

Zoe smiled as Linda hugged her, they started talking about the time when Linda worked in the ED with Zoe, they started laughing together and then Dominic Carter, the man both Zoe and Linda fancied.

"He was so fit", Linda said.

"That's basically what you said about every locum doctor", Zoe replied.

"No", Linda answered.

"You fancied Dominic, fancied Ash, I honestly think he liked you as well I mean he did by you a bottle of champagne...", Zoe said before Linda spoke over her.

"I know I was only testing him", Linda replied.

"And you were going to marry Simon", Zoe said.

"Shut up", Linda replied.

Zoe just sat there, she hadn't meant to upset Linda, it just happened at that moment. Zoe felt bad as Linda had moved and gone to sit on the sofa. Zoe considered walking over to where Linda was but thought it would be a good idea to give her some space first. After ten minutes Zoe walked over and sat next to Linda who looked really annoyed.

"I'm sorry", Zoe said.

"Sorry doesn't take away the pain, the cuts, the bruises", Linda replied.

Zoe was shocked at what Linda had just said to her. For once Zoe was speechless due to what she had just been told. Zoe gave Linda a sympathetic look and then just sat next to her.


	17. Chapter 17

Today was Zoe and Linda's last day in Spain as they were leaving tomorrow, they had already packed everything ready and went to the beach one last time. Zoe and Linda stayed their for the whole day smiling and eating chips.

"It's nice here", Zoe said.

"Yeah it is", Linda replied.

They watched the sun go down and then walked back to the hotel looking at everything. They bumped into Nick who Zoe hugged while Linda just went into the hotel.

"I'm leaving", Zoe said.

"Oh", Nick replied.

"It was nice seeing you", Zoe replied.

"And you", Nick replied.

They hugged one last time and then parted, Zoe took the stairs instead of the lift because she was upset about leaving Nick, she knew she had Max in Holby but it always felt like Nick was the one. Zoe entered and fell straight asleep as she had to wake up early tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18

They arrived at the airport and sat and waited for the aeroplane to arrive. Two hours seemed so long when they were just sitting around. They got up and brought a coffee and Linda brought a bacon roll with ketchup in it. They then sat back down and drank their coffees and Linda ate her bacon roll. They could now get on the plane. Zoe and Linda sat next to each other and waited for the plane to leave.

"You can stay with us for as long as you want", Linda said.

"Won't your mum and dad mind", Zoe asked.

"No", Linda replied.

The plane set off and they were now going home, Linda text her dad telling him to meet her at the airport in London. Zoe and Linda spoke the whole time on the plane and after two hours it had landed. Linda parents were waiting for them which Linda was quite embarrassed about considering they had a huge sign saying 'we love you Linda baby'.

"We missed you", Elizabeth said.

"That's nice", Linda replied.

"Did you miss us", James asked.

"Yes", Linda replied.

James, Elizabeth, Zoe and Linda walked back to the carpark and they sat in the back. Linda fell asleep straight after she'd put her seatbelt on. Zoe smiled and put her seatbelt on. They had a long drive back to Liverpool. There was a traffic jam due to a very slow car. Zoe got bored and just looked at Linda whose asleep. Linda woke up a few hours later.

"Mum I feel sick", Linda said.

"Honey pull over I need to swap seats with Linda", Elizabeth replied.

James pulled over at the sidetails of the road and Elizabeth and Linda swapped seats they both put their seatbelts on and then James drove off again. Linda opened up the dashboard and got a paper bag out and then threw up. Linda was becoming a little uncomfortable in the car due to the smell of her sick so James turned the air vent on.

"It's ok Linda", Zoe said.

"Elizabeth I don't think that red on Linda's cheeks is blusher", James said.

"Linda baby it's ok", Elizabeth said.

"Mum", Linda said.

"I'm here", Elizabeth replied.

Linda started to cry as she wasn't feeling very well, the car finally got moving and they were nearly home. Once they arrived Elizabeth took Linda inside while Zoe and James went in. Zoe sat on the sofa and looked at James.

"She'll be ok", James said.

"Mr Andrews, when we were in Spain Linda was raped", Zoe said.

James looked furious, his baby had been hurt while he wasn't there to protect her. He stormed up the stairs to tell Elizabeth what had happened to Linda. Zoe sat downstairs alone with her head in her hands, all she could think about was how much Linda might hate her for what she had told Linda's parents. She only told them because she was worried.


	19. Chapter 19

Linda was feeling better and came down the stairs and sat next to Zoe and Zoe smiled at her. James and Elizabeth had gone to the shop so Zoe and Linda sat and watched television. Zoe and Linda then went for a walk leaving a note for James and Elizabeth.

"You ok", Zoe asked.

"Getting better", Linda replied.

"Good", Zoe answered.

Zoe and Linda sat on a bench and Linda told her about when she was younger and why she was travel sick earlier in the car.

"I was in a car crash, Denise was ejected from the car I thought she was dead and ever since I've been travel sick", Linda said.

"It's ok", Zoe replied.

Zoe and Linda arrived back to Linda's to find her parents playing just dance on the wii and her father attempting to dance and sing at the same time. Zoe looked at Linda as Linda just stood by the door wondering what on earth her parents were doing. She walked past taking Zoe with her and they went to her bedroom.

"Sorry about them", Linda said.

"It's fine", Zoe replied.

Zoe and Linda sat upstairs talking while her parents played on the wii down stairs. Zoe and Linda then sat in Zoe's room where Linda got a bad stomach cramp.

"Ow", Linda said.

"Linda", Zoe replied.

"I'm fine", Linda said lying as she was in pain.

Zoe knew she was lying so she made her lay down and checked her over. She found out Linda had pulled a muscle in her stomach so she had to do a lot of resting. Zoe gave Linda a half smile before leaving her to rest.


	20. Chapter 20

After two months Zoe returned back to Holby after her break away with Linda. It felt strange being back in her house after two months and she knew going back to the ED would be stranger. She went back for her first shift as Connie just looked very angry at Zoe.

"Zoe", Max said.

That was the worst part facing Max after she'd slept with and had sex with Nick Jordan her ex. Zoe put on a brave face and hugged him, she knew it wasn't very fair that he didn't know about her and Nick nut it would destroy him if he knew. Max kissed Zoe in private but Zoe didn't like it. She hadn't gone off Max it was just she'd slept with Nick.

"I have to go", Zoe said making up an excuse and going to resus.

Zoe's first day went quickly but she hadn't told Max about what happened between her and Nick in Spain as she knew that would destroy him. In a way she sort of missed Connie trying to get her job.

The end


End file.
